Even in the darkness
by TeamWincest
Summary: During an attack, Sam is bitten by an incubus. Both he and Dean knew that he would turn into one of them sooner or later. Dean knew what he had to do, but when the time came, he couldn't gather the strength. Now Sam is hungry and Dean is decided to do anything for his baby brother. Wincest! 18


**Summary:** During an attack, Sam is bitten by an incubus. Both he and Dean knew that he would turn into one of them sooner or later. Dean knew what he had to do, but when the time came, he couldn't gather the strength. Now Sam is hungry and Dean is decided to do anything for his baby brother. **Wincest! +18**

 **WARNINGS!** Incest relationship. M/M sex. Top!Dean. Bottom!Incubus!Sam.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the Supernatural's characters. I just love to play with them. I only own the plot of this history, as well as any character that doesn't belong to SPN. This Fic doesn't have any commercial end. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N:** Hi again! Well, this is something my twisted mind made up and I wanted to share it with you! I hope you like it. I think this will be a multi-chapter Fic. I'm also working in a huge idea I have for another Fic of Supernatural and I'm working really hard on every detail, but I wanted to give something to you in the meantime. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

 **P.D.:** Tell me if you want me to continue this story. I wasn't sure about making it a multi chapter. So, it's up to you!

 **REVIEWS** are love, so please **SHARE** the **LOVE**

 **Even in the darkness**

"Wait!" A guy Dean was flirting with said laughing when he leaned over to nibble at his earlobe. The guy, whose name was Kurt, had been dancing happily almost an hour with a couple of friends in the middle of the dance floor; enough time for Dean to catch his eye and call him over. You could tell the boy was beautiful, and apparently, by the way he talked, was pretty smart too.

"Lil' shy? I can fix that…" Dean said, smirk always in place.

"Well… I wouldn't say shyness is the problem. It's just that I barely know you." Kurt said reasonably.

"Oh come on… Do I look like a creepy pervert?" Dean asked. _**Do I look like a murder?**_ He thought. He taunted Kurt again, leaning over one more time. The brown eyed boy stayed in place, this time enjoying the gesture. "See? I'm harmless" _**That's what I always tell myself…**_ The voice in the back of his head retorted. He kept flirting with Kurt a little while and then he decided things were nice enough to ask the boy out. "Hey, what do you say if we go somewhere more… private" He asked casually.

"I don't know. Why should I go alone with a complete stranger?" Kurt was clearly hesitant aside the amused tone in his voice. He could use that.

"Are we going there again, really?" Dean said in faux surprise. "Besides, stranger? We've been talking for over two hours… And you know my name." Dean completed.

"Oh, what the hell?" Kurt agreed. "Besides, the beers I downed earlier are taking effect on me." Kurt stood up and walked confidently to the exit. He turned around. "Are you coming?" Dean smiled. Another one bit the dust…

While having sex with Kurt in a cheap motel's room, he knew he made the right choice. Kurt wasn't only beautiful. His body was lean and soft, and was innocent looking. _**Perfect**_ , he thought. The sex was great. Dean did what he knew needed to be done to make Kurt reach the high notes. He came, Kurt came. "I'm sorry" Dean said, regret evident in his voice. Kurt shot him a confused look, before he suddenly saw black.

He carried Kurt's body to the Impala, carefully not to get somebody's attention. He neatly adjusted the boy in the back seat, before walking around fast, entering the car. He drove, lost in his thoughts, till he arrived at the bunker. Parking the Impala, he opened the back door and lifted Kurt in his arms, carrying him in. He saw the boy's face, he was so young. All of a sudden, Kurt's right cheek was stained with a tear, one of his own. He got downstairs, and headed towards the main corridor. It connected the bedrooms and at the end, it was a heavy metal door. They used to use that room as storage. Walking past the symbol on the floor that prevented creatures to come out, he pulled from the handle, opening the door wide, and entering with Kurt lying limply on his arms. The room was pretty big, cuz' men of letters had a lot of books, files and folders, and they needed space. Now, it was almost empty. There was a queen sized bed on the wall opposite the door, with night tables at the sides; a small, wooden table along with two chairs on the right, and next to it there was a door that leaded to the bathroom; and a large bookshelf against the left wall. The room had lights, but at the moment, it was barely illuminated. Most of the light was provided by a window located just above the bookshelf.

Dean walked forward, carefully lying Kurt on the bed. He didn't want to see what was about to happen. He never wanted to see. He turned around about to leave, and there _he_ was. Sam. He wanted to believe that at least.

"What's the hurry Dean?" Sam was standing calmly in the middle of the room, staring into his big brother's eyes. He was wearing tight black jeans and a long sleeved, V neck, light blue t-shirt. He looked so cute, so innocent, so… _human._

"Ah, um… I was just…" Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't want to piss Sam off, so he just shut up. In one swift motion, Sam was in front of him. Dean stiffened.

"It's okay Dean." Sam said, never breaking eye contact, while putting his hands on the sides of Dean's face. Sam kissed him softly, and then leaned back, smiling. He ran his hands down Dean's face, caressing his neck and stopping to rest them on his shoulders. "Aren't you staying?" He said, moving to position himself behind his brother, hugging his chest, smiling and sounding happy. That was the wicked thing of the whole situation. Sam was always smiling, happily walking and talking calmly, until dinner time.

"I… I don't…" Sam rested his chin on his left shoulder.

"You don't want to see this." Sam completed calmly. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"No Sammy, it's not like that. It's just that-"

"You use me." Sam interrupted too peacefully. "You don't want me like this…" Sam sounded truly hurt. That was enough for Dean to break.

"No Sammy, I don't use you. I do this because I love you." Dean said.

"Love?" Sam asked. "So keeping me locked down in this shit of a room is love for you?" Sam tightened his grip on Dean, sounding angry. It was a signal for the latter to do something, and fast.

"If you go out there, they will hunt you. You know that." Dean tried to reason with his little brother. He was a bit scared, but mostly, he was sad. "I can't afford to lose you Sam… I just can't…" Dean finished with a sob and tear filled eyes.

"Well then… You're staying." Sam concluded.

"Sammy please, I can't…" Dean started but Sam turned him around, grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the bed's direction. He flew a few inches above Kurt's body, still lying on the bed. Dean made a pained sound when his back hit fully the headboard of it.

"You see… I didn't ask." Sam had become really strong and fast. He walked towards the right night table, opening the drawer and taking out two pairs of metal handcuffs. He got in the bed, straddling Dean's lap before spreading his arms and using said handcuffs to tie him to the head of it. Dean resisted all he could, but his brother was too damn powerful. Besides, his back was killing him. "Don't be sad Dean. I'm just giving you the chance to prove that you accept me completely the way I am. That you truly _love_ me." Sam said, soothing his brother by massaging his cheeks.

"Don't Sammy, please." Dean let the tears ran freely down his face. "It's not because of you. It's because of me. I can't bear it."

"Oh Dean…" Sam said, taking a deep breath of his brother scent. It reeked of fear and sadness. And that was just so perfect. He licked his green eyed brother's neck slowly, several times. Dean got slightly aroused and Sam noticed. "See? You'll learn to like it just like you did with me…" After that, Sam got off the bed to stand in front of Kurt, still asleep. He eyed him quietly, thoroughly. Dean just stared at his brother's face, expectantly, wishing for Sam to like what he was seeing. His baby brother was so scary sometimes, with that combination between calm and happy, to wicked and dark. After a minute or maybe two, Sam spoke again. "You did a very good job here…" And with that, Dean released his breath, relaxing a bit.

Sam breathed in Kurt's scent, contorting his face in one of pure ecstasy. Sam looked hungry. But Dean knew he wouldn't touch Kurt till the boy wake up. Sam liked to hear their screams and pleads. And it was just as true as unbelievable, thinking of a once nice, shy and warm person, turning into a murder, a monster that feeds from humans, and got pleasure from that. But Dean just couldn't keep his eyes off of his brother, watching his every move; partially because he was a little scared but also because he was in shock. Since his transformation, Sam never hurt him or hit him, not even pushed him. Dean knew his brother would get worse sooner or later, which was what he feared the most…

Suddenly, he heard a low gasp and a sleepy moan, and didn't take too long for him to realize to whom they belong to. Kurt stirred a little before slowly open his eyes, shifting abruptly to a sitting position once he realized he wasn't in the motel room. He turned his head, and saw Dean. "Dean?" He said confused. "What is going on?" Dean could see Kurt struggling between fear and confusion.

"I'm sorry, I beg you to forgive me." Dean just kept his head down, staring at some point in the middle of his legs. At least he could try not to look, but not hearing it would be just impossible.

"Why? Sorry for what? What is going on? What are we doing here? Wha-" Kurt asked incessantly and fast, before being interrupted by Sam.

"Wow… Don't you ever shut up?" Sam said in faux annoyance. Kurt slowly turned around, and locked eyes with Sam. Quickly, he backed away, stopping when his back touched Dean's right hand.

"Who, who are you?" Kurt asked shakily. Sam smiled, so sweetly but wicked at the same time. He leaned forward, catching the scared boy's legs, and pulling him closer, tangling his legs around his hips, ass on the edge of the bed. Then, he leaned again to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" He said softly, making a shiver to travel down Kurt's spine. It was so delicious; the fear, the desperation, and the most exquisite, the hope. Hope to get out alive. If Dean only knew, how beautiful it was. "But don't worry…" He licked a strap of the brown haired boy's neck. "…Since you are this tasty, I'm gonna make it as fast as I can. You should thank my brother for knowing who to pick up." Sam looked at Dean, still head down, seeming lost.

"Yo-your bro-brother?" Kurt's heart was beating so fast he thought it would get out of his chest.

"Sa-Sam, Sammy…" Dean spoke up. "Please, let him go… Let him…" Dean was breaking inside; Kurt was so young, with a whole life to live. Why has he brought him here then? It was this fucking sick love he had for his little brother? It was his fault for being so weak. But he tried to save the poor boy anyway.

Sam swiftly moved to straddle Dean's lap one more time. "Dean, baby, you don't want me to starve right? That's why you brought him here in the first place." Sam was really close to his face.

"But-" Sam cut him off with a deep kiss, gripping his face tightly, tasting the inside of his big brother's mouth.

"Shh, it's okay; it's not your fault. You did it because you love me." Sam gave him one more kiss on the lips, then one on his cheek. Kurt, that was watching the whole scene, almost threw up. He stood up and ran to the door as fast as he could, but before reaching it, Sam was in front of him.

"Uh… Please don't hurt me!" Kurt's was breathing hard and fast, frozen in his place.

"You should have thought about that before trying to escape…" Sam said shaking his head a little, smile always in place, which make him seem even darker. "You got the chance to die quick and you ruined it. So sad." He hit Kurt's in the middle of the chest with one hand, sending him flying towards the bed, and the boy landed on the middle of it, moaning painfully. Smirking, Sam moved fast again, getting on top of Kurt. "Let's get started…" And with that, he bit Kurt's neck, licking the blood that poured from the wound. Kurt screamed in complete pain. His whines pierced Dean's ears, making him feel powerless, sad and guilty.

Sam kept on sucking the crimson liquid, while starting to rub Kurt's crotch. He needed to make Kurt produce testosterone. After all, that was what he hunger for the most. The taste of blood filled with that incredible manly hormone was Sam's addiction. Being an Incubus had it perks. A little stimulation was enough to make the boys hard, even in their worst pain. There was something in the Incubus's touch that made humans vulnerable, horny, but without decreasing the pain, which was the most exciting thing of it all.

"Aaaah! Uh… Please, please stop…" Kurt was screaming, his high pitched voice filling the room completely. For Dean, hell. For Sam, heaven.

"So delicious…" Sam bit again, this time one of Kurt's shoulders. "So fucking delicious…" He trailed off.

Half an hour later, Kurt's screams weren't audible anymore; Sam's lips and mouth were stained with blood. Dean's eyes were empty, defeated. Kurt's body was pale, blood sucked dry. Sam went to the bathroom and cleaned his face, getting out looking as fresh as he was before. Cradling on the bed again, Sam lifted his brother's chin, and kiss him tenderly, before licking his neck and cheeks, taking his time to taste it.

"You did it so good for me big brother." Sam placed both hands on Dean's chest. "Why don't you let me reward you?" Sam smiled sweetly, lust dominating his big, hazel eyes.

Dean was utterly defeated. He could bear with the fact of his brother being this thing, he could bear with the feeding quote, but what he could not bear was to saw how his brother ripped and bit and sucked dry that poor guy. He simply couldn't. Because as long as Sam seemed human, even though he isn't, he could keep fighting. But watching his brother change from a sweet boy to a hungry monster was too much for him. He felt a tear roll freely down his cheek, burning him. Then he felt another, and another. He was silently crying, wetting the sheets under him.

"Shh… Hey, don't be sad…" Sam said, lifting Dean's face again so he could nail his stare with his own. "I told you. You were such a good boy for me" Sam smiled and gave him a peck. "And good boys are rewarded…" Sam unfastened the buttons on Dean's shirt, and then he ran his index finger seductively down his brother's chest, reaching his jeans, whose button was unfastened too, before opening the zipper. Then, Sam pulled from the boxer, and Dean's cock jumped free.

"No, wait…" Dean didn't want this, but at the same time he couldn't deny anything to his baby sibling. Besides, his hands were still cuffed, so he was pretty much vulnerable. So he decided it would be better not to fight it.

"It's okay. I promise I will make you feel good." Sam opened his mouth, his warm breath hitting against Dean's dick, before swallowing the entire length, skillfully playing with his tongue, flicking it on the head. He gave his brother a good blowjob, making sure to make it irresistible. He didn't use his powers for that; Dean deserved to be pleasured naturally.

When Dean started to get louder, Sam smiled around the wet shaft, never stopping sucking it. Dean was close, so close. Soon his lips will be stained with that pure, soft, sweet liquid that was his brother's milk. A minute or so later, Dean came, moans between pain and pleasure, filling Sam's mouth and throat with hot, thick ribbons of white spurt. His little brother made sure to drink it all, audibly swallowing. After that, Sam licked his lips slowly. "So delicious…" Sam shifted to a kneeling position, dipping his tongue in his brother's mouth. Dean could taste himself and the combination between his cum and Sam's mouth was overwhelming. "Delicious, delicious, fucking… fucking delicious…" Sam cried crazily, and Dean just cried.

 **Adios bitches…**


End file.
